fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxies at Wars (First half)
A story written by me, DarkHunter89, which tells the story of how two young people, start a revolution, trigger a civil war, get into high power and have to fight their own powerhungry desires. 'Summary: ' First half: The story begins in the year 2080, forty years after the Empire Iscariot was founded by a genius, yet sadistic and psychopathic man. Humans have succeeded in colonizing the moon, although the moon is now called Laveria a colony of Iscariot. Living in what forty years ago was France, John and Luna, two young, 20 year old people live in the same town, which is heavily oppressed by Iscariot. After Luna learns, that her sister plans to marry her new boyfriend, she is angry and goes to calm herself down to the woods. Being in the forest, she meets a young man around her age with the name John. After a bit of small talk, they both hear screams, gunshots and explosions. Knowing that it was Iscariot, they run to the town only to find the small town to be completely damaged, with most people being dead, or either taken away. Luna realizes, that her sister was taken as a slave for a man in high power. And although she doesn't trust John and first, she agrees to travel with him to old friends who could help them in saving Lunas sister. After they arrive, they meet George, a middle aged man, who was a friend of Johns parents. He tells them, that his spies have located where the slaves are hidden. Knowing the location, they ally themselves with the tribe of Ahab. With the help of the tribesmen, they're able to storm the place easily, and in the proccess saving Lunas sister. After seeing how most of the slaves were horribly killed and Lunas sister and her boyfriend are the sole survivors, Luna and John swear to destroy Iscariot. Stella, Lunas sister, and her boyfriend, Sam, travel to Russia, which now belongs to the DAN, (Democratic Alliance of Nations). Before they leave, Sam promises that he'll protect Stella. After that, John and Luna, blow up a powerplant from Iscariot, to reduce the influence Iscariot has, and too win supporters in the fight against Iscariot. After the powerplant has blown up, the minister of Iscariot and a unknown man discuss what to do in order to stop the rebels. The unknown man calls in Scar a former mercenary who is revelaed to have worked alongside John till he was believed to have died in a battle against other mercenaries. He's unwilling to reveal Johns name but promises to bring down the rebels. Meanwhile John and Luna, decide to infiltrate Iscariots goverment by killing off people in power and high politicans by using suicide bombers. Having done that, they get an invitaiton to Stellas wedding. They decide to go there. While at the same day, a group of highly trained soldiers, destroys a slum and kills dozens of civilians while they search for a boy called Ethan. The boy is with the help of a unnamed man able to escape from the soldiers. The unnamed man gives him to another Man, called Michael, who brings Ethan to his mother who had to go into hiding. While they're in a train, they are found by Guards who recognize Ethan, however Michael is able to kill them all before they can report anything. They use their military clothes in order to travel save to Ethans Mothers hiding place. It is then revealed that a man called George Ferron the 23 year old leader, of a cult with high influence, has ordered the mercenaries to find the boy. Scar finally acts, when he interrupts a high-school party, taking hundreds of hostages and killing twenty of them in the first thirty minutes. He then calls John and convinces him to meet him at a secret place, were they once met each other back when they were still mercenaries. John is shocked to see Scar alive, and is also shocked in seeing how Scar has gone insane after he was tortured by enemies who found him when he fell down a mountain. Scar reveals to have the ability to call in dark memories, and tortures John, making him feel guilty for all the deaths he caused. After being at the edge of snapping, Scar is ambushed by the tribesman. He flees only to see, how a woman, (Luna), helps John. After seeing how much she cares about him, he begins to manipulate John into thinking, that Luna has an affair with another man, John can't stand. John and Luna get into a fight which ends with John going to the forest, where he is ambushed by Scars mercenaries and kidnapped. Meanwhile, George Ferron after learning this, is completely shocked, although in a happy way since he know believes that the prophecy which corrupted him, has become true. He sends one of his agents to find Scars location. The agent is then found by Harrison, a mercenary hired by John and Luna, although Luna suspects that he made himself to be found on purpose. After storming Scars place, killing many of his mercenaries and saving John, the latter is brainwashed to the point, in which he believes, that Harrison is the enemy. He ambushes Harrison, and they both fight. When John has beaten Harrison, he restraines himself from killing Harrison , which agains leads to an inner conflict in Johns head. After breaking down, John has flashbacks from his time as a mercenary. Scar tells him, to accept the fact, that he's a cold blooded murderer like he himself is one. John refuses to, which leades to him having a heart attack. Completely ran over by her own emotions, Luna saves John by reanimating him, while crying and begging for him to live. After learning this, George snaps even futher, going as far, as to inliftrate the secret service of Iscariot, collects every information there is about all the mercenaries used. He's unable to find anything about John, although he's happy to know, that the prophecy is true in his eyes. Scar tries to kill Luna again, by trying to manipulate John. The latter however, is abe to outsmart Scar by drugging himself, making himself extremely aggressive and in the proccess immune to mind control by Scar. After a long fight, Scar is beaten. He calls John a guy who has relied on luck the whole time, which John revealing that he has planned this fight to happen right after he was saved by the rebels. Scar then dies of his wounds. George is then able to wipe out every mercenary from Iscariot. He makes a terroristic attack on the capital city, killing thousands of people in the proccess. He used this to distract the secret service from Iscariot. In the attack, the director of the secret service is killed who is then replaced by a mind controlled puppet from the cult. George isolates Iscariot from one of its closest allies, the United Kingdoms of Asia, or UKA. John and Luna notice the strange pattern and use this to their advantage. They travel to Japan, which is ruled by an oppressive regime who however acts caring but actually kills everyone who disagrees with its politics. They kidnap the princess of Japan and try to negotiate with the goverment. The Emperor of China however laughs at the idea of negotioating and calls the princess a burden to his country. John, Luna and the rebels planned this since they arrived in Japan, and broadcast the conversation in whole Japan, which triggers violent riots against politicians. Now being supported by the Democratic Alliance of Nations, resistance fighters are able to conquer the capitol city of Japan, which the help of tribesmen from the tribe Ahab. Now being heavily weakened, the Emperor from Iscariot abadons his former allies in Japan and leaves them on his own. The Emperor of Japan is killed and replaced by a politician from the Democtratic Alliance of Nations who now found the rebels with new rectruits, weapons, intelligence, informations about their enemies and by even giving them an airforce, which they use, to crush the last still loyal regime followers in Japan. The rebels are however betrayed by a member who's name is revelaed at a later point. A secret division of mercenaries send by George, begin to take out the politicans who have replaced the Emperor, and replacing them with their own cult members, who are all controlled by George. After sacrificing himself, Sebastian a rebels, pushes John and Luna into a mysterious portal which makes them to be completely unfindable by any human being.